Imaginary
by Nephra
Summary: [Songfic] ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que siente Kai muy en el fondo?


Je, bueno, otro dizque fic mío, corto como acostumbro. Lo escribí en un momento que me sentí inspirada xb

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

IMAGINARY

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story

A veces se preguntaba, ¿aquellos lazos eran verdaderos? porque siempre pensaba que no.. a pesar de intentar convencerse de que sí lo eran. En ocasiones se sentía impotente, como si no hubiera palabras que cruzar con sus compañeros. Y venía el silencio.

A veces las palabras parecían simplemente no importar, no había modo de que se entendieran. Y sólo podía actuar con indiferencia.

Se miraba a sí mismo reflejado en el silencio que las noches sin estrellas le regalaban. Y no le gustaba como se veía. Era Kai. Pero era el mismo Kai que Boris y Voltaire habían formado. No había diferencia.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

A veces el silencio le traía recuerdos que no recordaba tener. Y se encontraba con el porqué de su actitud tan solitaria. Pero siempre se proponía cambiar. Y sin embargo, nunca lo hacía.

Y se seguía preguntando, ¿aquellos lazos son verdaderos? Y seguía siendo la misma respuesta.. distinto lo que quería pensar, de lo que realmente sentía.

Se sentía atrapado en su propio mundo.. uno que estaba muy alejado de los demás, y que nunca se acercaría. Y era entonces cuando se daba cuenta, esa no era la única duda que tenía. ¿Valía la pena? Que Kai siguiera con ellos, simplemente porque sí, ¿por la amistad? ¿por aquellos lazos que los unían y los unirían eternamente?

O simplemente porque la existencia así lo había dispuesto para Hiwatari. Y no había otro modo. No podía tomar ningún otro camino.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare, I built my own world to escape

Las sonrisas de sus compañeros le parecían muy ajenas. Ellos se reían, se hacían bromas, y se miraban con ¿cariño?

O era un engaño enfadoso que Kai no podía ignorar, porque le encantaba. Lo llevaba a un mundo distinto, el cual creía conocer. Pero no era verdadero.

Era ajeno, demasiado. Pero intentaba esconderlo. Guardarlo para sí mismo cuando de pronto se encontrase sólo de nuevo. Porque sabía que volvería a estarlo.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecían saludarlo con la mirada. Y parecían susurrarle algunas cosas.. pero no podía escucharlas, y sospechaba que talvez sólo platicaban entre ellos, y a él lo ignoraban.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Estaba alejado de ellos. Y por mucho que intentara acercarse, sólo lograba dar un paso más hacia atrás.

Se sentía incomunicado, siempre. Porque ellos no podían entenderlo. 

Era como si le dijeran siempre adiós, pero nunca se fueran. Era como si caminaran lejos, pero nunca se alejaran. Y se sentía incomprendido.

A veces le enojaba. A veces simplemente lo entristecía.

Intentaba comprenderlos y ser como ellos. Acercarse, e integrarse. Pero era como una gota de aceite en un vaso de agua. Por mucho que se agitara para unirlo, siempre terminaba separado. Y Kai desistía en su lucha.

Él no podía entenderlos. Sólo podía esperar a que ellos solos intentaran comprenderlo a él. Y dejar de ser agua.. tan impenetrable.

Pero la espera se hacía eterna. Y ellos seguían igual. No parecían notar que Kai estaba alejado. Talvez estaban ya acostumbrados. Pero Kai quería que lo ayudasen, sin embargo, ¿cómo decirlo? Podía gritar en sus adentros, pero por fuera sólo se escuchaba un suspiro desesperanzado. Uno que nadie podía escuchar. 

Swallowed up with the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Y de nuevo se miraba, encerrado en aquel lugar al que nadie podía llegar, escondido, y sin nadie que lo buscara.

Pero no podían juzgarlo. Ya no. Se quedaría allí, por mucho que le doliera abandonar la esperanza. Pero Kai Hiwatari no dependía de nadie. Kai Hiwatari no necesitaba de nadie. No aunque hubiese querido aprender a hacerlo.

Y si no lo comprendían, sería su problema, a él no le importaría más.

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

Así que seguiría siendo el frío Kai, sólo, en abandono de la espera de que alguien llegara. Sólo en su mundo imaginario.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me...

FIN

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

xD ¿Qué les pareció?

No muy acorde a la canción, es que fue esa la que me inspiró y por eso lo puse.

Dejen reviews ^_^

See ya!


End file.
